The Demon that Walks in the Snow (Hetalia Russia)
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: When countries are stressed they can transform into their spirit or demon. Older countries are able to control their spirits but younger countries have more difficulty. When a country finds them self what becomes of them? Do they become a nation or will they become a demon of destruction? Russia is tormented by being called a cursed demon and flees, but China gives him a gift.


If you were to leave your tracks in this cold atmosphere you would never be able to find them because the magnificent element called snow eventually swallows them; although these tracks were big. About 2.5 feet wide, 5.6 feet long, and 10 feet deep. These tracks were not made by one of god's creatures; these were surely the tracks of a demon.

A country may seem like a god or a demon, but their tracks are no different from humans. Their tracks like ours are light and soft. They can barely sink a foot through the frozen surface, so if you leave to find the sun on the horizon, you'd better remember your way home.

About three months prior to the strange tracks appearance there was said to be a young country as cold as ice. No one dared to touch him for they feared the tips of their finger would blister with frostbite. He was confined and kept from going outside were his people roamed for that is the fate of a cursed country.

The only people he ever saw were his two sisters. His oldest sister Ukraine would always make him new clothes and his youngest sister Belarus never forgets to give him hugs and kisses before she leaves. Actually it's quite difficult to get Belarus to leave. Both of them love their brother very much, but it is rare to be encountered by neighboring countries during such a young state of the world unless it's about war. Though, surprisingly the person who visits him the most is General Winter.

The boy sits in the center of the room staring at a small fire flickering from a draft like a puppy late in the evening. He brings his knees to his chest and strokes his precious soft scarf.

"It is still so cold…?" he mumbled.

"Russia"?

"Huh? I-Is that you? G-General Winter…"?

An aged man's voice spoke through the crack of the door. He made his way in to speak with the boy called Russia face to face.

"Are you still cold?" he asked very concerning.

Russia turned around and smiled at General Winter, "A bit… I fear it may be getting worse…"

Russia twiddled with his fingers nervously and looked down at his small pale feet, but General Winter reassured him. He patted his small head and stated "Do not fear Russia we will find a way to fix this, but I must ask you to be patient, and Russia"?

"Yes?" Russia lifted his head curiously to what General Winter might say.

General winter smiled and replied "Stay warm".

A small smile appeared on Russia shy pudgy face as he said "Yes, I will…"

"Good boy", General Winter gave Russia one last final pat on the head and proceeded to stand. He reluctantly apologized "I am sorry Russia, but I must be going. I have some important plans to make out. I will try to visit you again soon".

"Okay…" Russia put his head down in sadness and continued to watch the flickering flames refracted the frigid air. He would sit there for hours staring at the fire. Sometimes he would become so cold that he had the notion of sitting in the fire. He eventually became drowsy from the soothing flames, making the room warm and toasty, and began to drift to sleep.

The reason for Russia's constant watch over his fire was because he fears that if he didn't that it would go out. No heat and fear building up his anxiety only quickened his chilled state.

"Uh? Huh"!?

Russia awoke to see his once blazing fire only a small flickering flame. He desperately scurried over on his hands and knees and began to blow. He cuffed it with his small blistered hands and tried to gently get the crimson colored embers to relight.

"No! Please! Do not go out! If you do I will turn into a demon! Uh"!?

Before he could even place more wood on the small flame it had already died out. There were only a few glowing embers left and by now Russia's anxiety began to consume him. He stared wide eyed at the lifeless fire pit. He held his shoulders and rubbed them trying to keep his body warm. He backed up against the wall and as he brushed against it a thick layer of frost began to spread from the wall across the ceiling.

The once cozy room was now a frozen cage. Russia held the sides of his head as he could feel something pushing its way through his skull. Two small horns made of ice grew just above his ears. Russia gripped his head and frantically pulled at them, but they were molded into his skull.

"No! No! No! Ah"!

Russia trembled as he listened to the bristling cracks of ice began to devour his chamber. He curled up in the corner begging that the sound would cease, but those small horns absorbed all sound just like the soft falling snow. He shivered as he muttered "It is so cold…"

"Traitorous Demon"!

Russia jolted at the shattering sound of rocks being thrown through the glass windows and the loud shouting of angry men.

"Go Away Demon"!

"Monster"!

"Go Back To Hell"!

Tears began to pour down Russia's cheeks as he shook his head and tried to convince himself "I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon".

To Russia their chants became loud and echoing through his horns. The sound became deranged and out of tone.

"**DeMOn! dEmON! DEmOn**"!

"**STOP IT**"!

That cold winter night everyone within a three mile radius heard Russia's desperate cries, but no one lived that night to calm them. The voices were as loud and as strong as the blistering gusts of a blizzard, but after no more than twenty seconds the night became complete blissful silence.

Just a few miles over the boarder was the neighboring country known as China. He is an ancient country worth four thousand years of history. It is also currently winter in his country, but his was more bright and luminous.

China sat on a small wooden porch admiring the beauty the chilly season can bring. Lifting himself slowly off the wooden platform he began to wonder beyond the outback of his small northern home. He looked behind is shoulder making sure that he could still see the his house in the distance, but when he looked forward he saw a small black dot lying half concealed by the snow and a thick grey torn cloak.

China sprinted over towards the unknown figure and knelt down beside it as he brushed the snow off of it. Once he found the face he frantically asked "Are you okay ~Aru"!?

Russia twitched to the sound of China's voice and gathered enough strength to move his shivering lips "is… is it…"?

"Is it what? It okay just breathe ~Aru"

"Is it warm… here…?" Russia asked as he slightly opened his eyes. China looked at the desperateness Russia expressed in his glistening purple eyes. He gently patted his quivering head and soothed him with his words.

"Do not worry ~Aru. My country is cloaked in snow, but I assure you it is warm for my people are kind. Come… ~Aru. I shall give you a gift snow child under my roof, and when you return I will ask that you spread it far across your frozen nation; because like the sun it shall light your way home in the darkness".

China wrapped Russia in his tattered cloak and carried him on his back to his house. He had a little trouble carrying Russia because even though he was small it doesn't mean that he was light. Plus four thousand years of living and the thought of living many more years to come can take a lot out of you.

When China reached the house a little boy with short black hair stood in the back doorway waiting patiently for his big brother's return. China stepped through and told the young boy "Ne~ Japan. Go get some hot water ready".

Little Japan nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to fetch a bowl of hot water. Meanwhile China laid Russia to rest and told little Japan to handle to rest as he rummaged for something he had saved in the top drawer of his dresser. It took him a while, but he eventually found what he was looking for. It was stored in a small cloth pouch tied closed with a light brown thread.

Suddenly a cry from the other room alarmed China. He placed the pouch in his sleeve and hurried next door.

"Do not touch me"!

"Japan what is wrong ~Aru"!?

Japan looked back at China with a blank expression and with a damp cloth in one hand and a finger pointing at Russia in the corner he said softly "Sheep…"

China looked to where Japan was pointing and saw Russia curled up in the corner of the room. Russia pushed himself up against the wall trying to get as far away as possible and at the same time he was pulling his hood over his face.

Feeling reassured to see Russia awake and kicking China smiled and patted Japan on his head and said "It is impolite to point ~Aru"

"…..?", Japan was too young to comprehend China's words for he just tilted his head to the side and expressed a befuddled look.

Leisurely taking small steps China approached the startled Russia calmly and confidently. The closer he went the more Russia pulled down his hood, but China never stopped. He knelt down in front of him and said "It is okay. We will not judge you for what you are ~Aru. It is natural for a country your size to go through such a state. I went through the same thing and soon enough little Japan will go through it as I and you have. Now do not hide yourself, accept yourself ~Aru".

"b-but… I am cursed… you will freeze if you touch me…"

"I assure you little one. I will not freeze. For you are warm not cold ~Aru"

China waited patiently as Russia gradually loosened the grip on his hood. When Russia let go of it completely China gently and slowly pulled his hood back, but before he revealed what Russia so desperately wanted to hide he said once more "Do not fear it ~Aru. Instead use it as your strength".

"…"?

While removing Russia's hood slowly just as it revealed his small ears something glistened from the light. China removed his hood entirely to expose two single curled horns sprouting from Russia's cranium.

Russia looked away from China's face. Japan was so curious that he scurried out from underneath China's rob. He peeked out his head, reached out his arms towards Russia, and said "Sheep… sheep… sheep…"

Averting his eyes Russia was neither amused nor relieved to see what he had become. China pushed down on Japan's head trying to get him to stop "Oh please do not mind him ~Aru. He is young ~Aru".

"….." Russia had no response, but China didn't hesitate to take Russia by the hand and stroked it. He observed Russia's fingers that were black at the tip. China looked down at Japan and Japan looked up and China said "Japan could you go reheat the bowls of water ~Aru? We will need two this time".

Japan nodded his head again and scurried back off into the kitchen. China took both of Russia's hands, slowly stood up, and asked "Can you stand ~Aru"?

"I-I… think so…"?

China pulled Russia up to his feet. He stumbled a little but with China holding him tightly the possibility of Russia falling was zero for China was no armature when it came to new born countries. He walked Russia over to the dining room table, guiding him through the hallway. He noticed that the tips of Russia's toes were no better than the tips of his fingers. He sat Russia down in a chair and had him dip his feet and hands into bowls of boiling water that Japan had fixed for them.

Hesitating at first Russia slowly dipped his fingers in the water, "Ngh"!

"Sorry, but it may sting a bit at first, but I assure you it will help", China said convincing Russia to keep his hands and feet in the bowl. China was amazed by the horns growing from Russia's head. He lightly brushed his fingers against the cold crystal like surface, "It is amazing really ~Aru. Your horns are made from ice, no? And yet they do not melt ~Aru? Fascinating, you have a very strong spirit ~Aru".

"…" Russia was still reluctant on speaking.

Assuming that the colder the atmosphere was the more hungry you're likely to get, China strolled into the kitchen to fix up his famous meat dumplings. Meanwhile little Japan crawled about the wooden floor and looked alluringly enthused at Russia, who was most definitely not.

"What is it that you want, little one? If you are not going to talk I suggest you stop with the constant staring".

Little Japan tilted his head to the side again looking adorably confused. He out stretched his small arms, and said like he did before "Sheep… sheep… sheep…"

"Sheep do not have horns. A yak does".

"Sheep… sheep… sheep…"

Russia had assumed that little Japan was asking to be held since he wouldn't put his hands down. He unwillingly lifted little Japan up onto his lap and sarcastically asked "Are you happy now little one"?

"Sheep… sheep… sheep…" little Japan repeated over and over. He reached up high all the way up to Russia's head. Russia was hesitant to move away, but he saw this boy as persistent and innocent to the eyes. So why not let him do as he pleased?

While tentatively looking at little Japan's rather bland excited expression, Russia leaned his head forward as little Japan slightly yanked on Russia's horns. They were hard and chilled, but harmless unless he threatened to impale you with them.

"The dumplings are ready ~Aru. There is plenty so take as many as you- oh?", China became astonished by the sight of little Japan fearlessly approaching the snow child and even more delighted to see snow child allowing him to do so. After waiting a few moments China placed the steaming pot of meat dumplings in the center of the table and sat next to the both of them. It didn't take long for little Japans attention to become diverted by the sweet smell of China's dumplings. He hopped off Russia's lap and reached for the pot. China and Russia almost chuckled at the fact that little couldn't reach over the table, so China handed him one he stuffed it in his little mouth.

"Would you like one ~Aru"?

"Oh um… no thank you…"

"There is something I would like to give you ~Aru"

"To give me? Why"?

"Because I believe you are the one who can see their true meaning ~Aru. For your peace of mind you need to see that even when devoured by the frozen snow life can bloom ~Aru".

China handed Russia that small pouch he had placed in his sleeve earlier. Russia looked at the small pouch peculiarly questioning the remnants of its contents.

"Plant these in your country snow child and when they bloom spread them all around ~Aru".

"But why?" Russia asked looking up at China curiously.

With a slight chuckle China rested his head on his left hand and smiled. He raised his right hand and ran his fingers through Russia's soft white hair, "Because they will grant your wish ~Aru. They will make you warm".

It was about eight o'clock the next morning when Russia set out to return to his home country. Russia wrapped his tattered scarf tightly around his neck along with his hood over his head and he looked back towards that little Asian house with a small sigh. China waved goodbye with a comforting smile and beside him little Japan waved and said softly "Goodbye sheep…"

Russia actually smiled a little and held the pouch tightly in his small hands. He walked just a few miles into his country and settled in a wide open area just below the mountain rang. He held the small pouch and untied the thin string to empty the contents into the palm of his hand. A small pile of white striped black seeds was laid out in Russia's hand and with the utmost care Russia took a single seed and gently patted it beneath the surface of the snow. Russia sat down and stared at the little lump of snow and waited oh so patiently.

It was late morning when Russia had planted his beloved gift and it soon grew darker and darker as the sun hide behind the mountains and of course the air became frigid and cold. As the winter night arose and the atmosphere slowly became frost so did Russia's impatience and insanity.

"I do not understand? How long is it supposed to take until I feel warm?", Russia said as he stared sadly and questionably at the little mound of snow. He rubbed his hands together and let out a mist of fog from his shivering lips "Why is it not working"?

Russia felt hopeless and buried his face in the pit od his arms not knowing where to turn next, but he lifted his head up to the crunching footsteps in the snow drawing closer and closer. He stood and looked off in the distance and he could spot a group of men trudging with sharp weapons in their grip. He didn't think they were a threat until suddenly whipping past him was an arrow just missing his left cheek. He froze in fear and whimpered "It is… it is the Tectonic Knights…"!

"It's Russia! Kill him"!

Slowly steeping back Russia turned around and went into a full sprint for the only thing only thing he feared more than losing himself was the blade of a Tectonic Knight. He ran but lost his footing and fell in the snow. He quickly got to his feet and a cold wind pulled back his hood and Russia's crystal ice horns were illuminated by the pale moon.

"Uh! No!" Russia tried to catch his hood, but the wind kept stealing it and during that time a rain of arrows was fired, "Ahh"!

An arrow tore through Russia's right leg and he tumbled to the ground. He tried to crawl, but the pain shot through his and spread through his lower body. He managed to get to his feet placing all of his weight on his left side. Tears full of fear formed in his eyes blurring his vision. He looked towards his enemy and screamed out begging "P-please stop… I do not… I Do Not Want To Play!- Ugh"!?

That small pouch full of seeds that Russia held so closely as if his life depended on it, tore. The seeds scattered, and were carried by the wind. Russia closed his eyes for only a second and as he was pleading surrender an iron spear pierced his skin, crushed through his sternum, and broke all the way through past his spin. Russia collapsed face up with a spear impaled in his chest. It was difficult to breath the air struggled to get through his throat; all that came out were cries of pain. Russia looked up at the dark night sky with tears pouring from his purple eyes that shook in shock from the throbbing that pulsed throughout his body.

"Ugh… ahh… ngh…"

They trotted over to their kill and circled it. Russia laid there bleeding out in the center, staining the pure white snow; his body unable to move, he could only twitch.

"Haha! We got him"!

"Should we take him back"?

"I dunno"?

"Look he has horns"!?

"Yeah he does? They look like crystal"

"Do you think they'd catch a hefty price"?

While only moving his eyes to look at them as they spoke, blood started seeping from the corner of his quivering lips. He could see them they were all laughing at him; to Russia they were the ones who had horns.

**"****hAhaHAHahAhAHaHA"!**

Russia raised his arm and reached for where the spear had impaled him while never looking away from their mocking distorted grins. He jerked as he began to pull it out and through his stomach and throat more blood oozed out the more he tugged at it.

"Ugh! Y-you're… all…. **LIARS"! **

A gust of wind pushed the hunters back, but not fast enough before they were impaled by multiple spikes of ice. The wind grew rapidly and the tiny icicles spread circling Russia. Eventually Russia's small body was consumed by the small shards and then burst into a wonderland of frost.

Through a frozen mist a tail swayed back and forth that was decorated with frozen barbs. A fiend with dense wide long outstretched arms and feet, a slightly hunched back and a massive head with strident solid icicles for fangs and two heavy horns that spiraled out of his head. Its lower jaw hanged and opened in closed to breath out a heavy steam.

The beast raised its snout to the night sky and as the snow and ice swirled around it like a twister it cried from its gleaming red eyes **"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! **

"Huh…"?

Across the border little Japan sat on the back porch admiring the snow. He raised his attention up to the far off distance.

"Japan? There you are, I've been looking for you ~Aru. Now put your scarf on ~Aru. You will catch a cold if you do not do so ~Aru", China walked through the sliding door and wrapped a soft white scarf firm but loosely around his neck, but at the same time Japan never looked away from that abnormal far off distance. He was so fixated on this overwhelming darkness that overflowed into the air. China looked at him curiously and asked as he finished wrapping Japan in the scarf "Japan? What is the matter ~Aru"?

Without looking away Japan raised his left arm slowly and pointed towards the source of the ominous consciousness and said, "sheep…"

China looked in the direction little Japan was pointing and rose to see the darkness that Japan had seen. A strong wind blew making everything flow in an icy air, "Hold on ~Aru. You must be patient Snow Child…."

Just off to the west was Russia's military, and among the crowd was General winter. Russia's transformation had created a disturbance and seeing how hectic the country has been in for so long they couldn't afford any casualties. They fired there gun at the colossal creature, but such puny bullets could not possibly break through a skin with the strength like armor. Once they ran out of bullets they had no choice, but to use regular manual weapons such as swords, arrows, axes, and hammers, but they did no better.

Russia swung his tail and took out groups of men using his head and claws to send them back. He was destroying his own military just as if he was destroying himself. He kept screaming as he fought, but no one could hear them as cries, they heard them for seize of power and destruction. Over and over he would cry out, **"LiARs! liARs! LiaRS! LIaRs"!**

While defending the front lines General Winter tried to ignore Russia's cries for the sake of his men, but hearing such a sad desperate sound made him halt and question, "Russia…"?

**"****LiARs! yOu'RE ALl liARs"!**

Becoming overwhelmed Russia ran all the way up the side of the mountains. He made it far up the side and roared at the men down below. He pounded his feet into the ice covered mountain and an avalanche engulfed most of them.

A survivor half buried under snow pulled a red stick with a long black wick at the end of. He lit it quickly and just before he threw it far up the mountain General Winter shouted "Wait don't! That's-"!

Of course no human throw could possibly make it up the whole mountain, that would be inaccurate, but these Russian men had a way of showing their teamwork. The red lit stick landed in the snow and another man picked it up and threw it and the next man did the same. Then just before the wick went out it land just under Russia's feet and before he could even notice it the red stick went boom, and the whole side of the mountain collapsed beneath him.

The mountain slid and then it split and Russia fell right through the center. The men cheered as they saw the demon fall, but General Winter had this expression of guilt across his face.

At the base of the mountain as the moon began to hide itself behind the horizon, Russia staggered as he placed on foot in front of the other barely able to keep his demon form. Each time he stepped his crystal armor would shatter and then slowly piece itself back together.

"Liars… you're all liars… nothing but liars…", Russia made his way back to that wide open area and collapsed in the snow; his small body only protected by a thin layer of ice, "Nothing will melt this frozen existence of mine for even my tears freeze before they fall…"

Russia laid there in the snow drifting to sleep until he heard a shuffling sound. It sounded like the unraveling of dirt in a sand sifter. His turned his red eyes behind him and what he saw was so bright and colorful, he had mistaken for the sun.

"I-it is not possible? How can this be? You were buried so deep and yet here you sprout beside me".

Immersed in its beauty and warm presence Russia slowly wrapped his small hands around it and as his fingertips touched the soft yellow petals those ice claws and armor that caged him began to melt. When he caressed the flowers head all that remained of his cold spirit were his crystal horns and his glimmering red eyes, but when Russia became overfilled with such sadness he held the flower closed and embraced it carefully. He closed his eyes tightly and was shaken as his tears fell like endless melted snow.

Those horns that seemed to refuse the warmth of anything began to flow like water starting from the tip and faded all the way down to the base. It didn't take long for Russia's tears to soak and nurture the icy snow and as a faint yellow light spread from under him like the roots of a tree; small seedlings burst from beneath the frozen surface.

"It's so warm…"

"Nee~ Japan"?

"Hmm"?

"You want to go see the sunrise ~Aru"?

Little Japan nodded his head in response, but asked "Um… can we watch it with sheep…"?

"Of course ~Aru", China replied happily with a chuckle.

By the time the sun rose to engulf the land in the warmth of sunlight, Russia slept; immersed in a field of vibrant golden sunflowers.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
